1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light emitting diode (LED) bulbs, and more particularly, to an LED bulb having a heat dissipating structure disposed therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Since LEDs have advantages of long lifetime, low power consumption and short response time and do not have idling time, the application of the LEDs is increasingly expanded. Particularly, white LEDs are being widely adopted in lighting applications, and conventional halogen or incandescent bulbs are being replaced by the LEDs so as to meet the energy saving and carbon reducing trend.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of an LED bulb disclosed by Taiwan Utility Model Patent No. M389826. Referring to FIG. 1, the LED bulb 1 comprises a light-transmittable cover 11 with a globe shape, a base 12, and an electrical contact 13. A plurality of light source circuit components, such as LEDs, a circuit board and a transformer (not shown), is disposed inside the base 12 and the cover 11. A heat dissipating structure comprising a plurality of fins 120 each having a plurality of heat dissipating holes 121 is disposed around the periphery of the base 12 such that heat generated by the light source circuit components can be dissipated to the outside through the fins 120. The heat dissipating effect can further be improved by convection through the heat dissipating holes 121.
However, since heat is generated inside the bulb while the heat dissipating structure of the bulb is disposed around the periphery of the base 12 and thermal convection through the heat dissipating holes 121 only reaches the surface of the base 12, the heat cannot be effectively and rapidly dissipated by the heat dissipating structure, thus resulting in high temperature of the bulb. Further, the high temperature of the bulb can adversely affect the light emitting efficiency of the LEDs, cause rapid deterioration of the circuit board, and shorten the lifetime of the bulb.
Therefore, it is imperative to provide an LED bulb with improved heat dissipating efficiency so as to increase the light emitting efficiency and lifetime of the LED bulb.